


Artwork for the "Derek Needs a Keeper" Series

by jujukittychick



Series: Derek Needs a Keeper [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Is So Done, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Isaac Lahey is a Little Shit, Peter is Not Impressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: What it says on the tin. Artwork I make, or that others make for me (hint hint), for my main story, Derek's Not Allowed to Date Anymore, or any of the AU offshoots.
Series: Derek Needs a Keeper [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1113120
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Artwork for the "Derek Needs a Keeper" Series

So, decided to play around with making some manips for the first time in forever. Used very basic software so definitely not my best, but I saw the picture of the guys and the scene from the end of chapter 14 of Derek's Not Allowed To Date Anymore popped in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my [plot bunny page](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.
> 
> I'm also back on [LiveJournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/) now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff


End file.
